


The Moment I Laid Eyes On You

by Cocoaba



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, POV First Person, Sweet Fluff, Young Gladiolus, Young Ignis, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoaba/pseuds/Cocoaba
Summary: A story in which Ignis recall his first time seeing Gladio.(Told from Ignis' POV)





	The Moment I Laid Eyes On You

I remember the day I first met you. Fairly well in fact, considering I was only six years old at the time. It was painstakingly cold. The early brumal weather taking its full effects on me. It was early morning and I had just arrived with my uncle to the city. At some point I had fallen fast asleep during the car's journey. Most likely because I was freezing my tail off. My uncle had to wake me with light gentle nudges, it took a while for me to stir too, but when I did he was the first to welcome me to a home I hold dear in my heart.

"Welcome to Insomnia, my young Ignis. This will be your new home. So make sure that you learn all you can here." He had said. 

Taking his words seriously I exited the car. I looked all around, my senses going into overdrive as I smelled the fresh air of the city, as I heard the sounds of cars and people idly conversing, and how my eyes seem to seemly focus on the enormous build I now know of as the Citadel. It was almost all to much for a young child; a child, who'd happen to be from a much smaller and barren town.

Now, if it wasn't already so obvious to you now, allow me to enlighten you. I wasn't exactly keen on physical contact and affection as a child(my uncle as well), but I recalled swiftly and tightly grasping his hand. To the mind of six year old, I was in a foreign place and my only outlet of trust was within him. Luckily for me he seemed to have understood this and gripped back affectionately. (It was the first and last time he'd ever shown that kind of parental affection. Not that it bothered me. My uncle and I were just different kind of people in that aspect.)

As we made our way, we traveled through many sets of regal doors, my little legs struggling to keep from my uncles long strides. Eventually though we stopped in front two golden doors guarded by the loyal Crownsguards. At the time they had given me quite the fright. They appeared stiffed, eyes looking ahead, weapons hanging from their sides, not even acknowledging my existence. I know now that they were just  
standing guard. A simple yet incredibly important task, but I couldn't help my hesitation. What lied beyond the door before us? At the time I truly had no idea why my uncle brought me here. I didn't know the I was about to find my one truly calling in life. And though it can be stressful at times, never would regret this opportunity.

The doors before us had opened with a tremendously loud creak. Our footsteps echoing off the marble floor. I took in the sights of His Majesty private office room. Grey marble covered his floor. While black and red curtains with skull motifs covered the walls. At the center of the room a large desk sat, occupied by the King himself, with your father- rather his shield forever by his side.

Now let me tell you. Clarus Amicitia is a very intimidating man and has definitely earn his right. If looks could kill, his would certainty slay thousands before he even had the chance to draw his blade. Sometimes you get that look at well, normally when you've had a rough week or so, but that's nothing a back rub and cup noodles can't fix, even if I don't particularly agree with your choice of a favorite meal, If it can even be called that.

His Majesty was no better as well, he carried such an intense gaze my way, his green eyes(though not as potent as mine) analyzing every fiber of my being. I had to fight with myself to not cower behind my uncle. Eventually though, His Majesty softened his eyes and welcomed me. I've never met a man more humble than him. He asked if I was willing to perform rather difficult task for him, saying I had the right to decline if I wanted. When I meekly asked what the tasked was, a hidden side door opened and a woman holding a toddler appeared, and by her side an older child walked into view. Before I knew it, the woman settled down in front of me, grasping my attention. I couldn't stop the noise of amazement I made when I first saw him. Noctis looked like a porcelain doll, chubby cheeks with a tint of red, his bright curious cerulean orbs studying my every being. When he deemed me to be satisfactory, His Highness reached for my hand. When I gave it to him, he looked at me with such a pure smile, instantly he became my world. 

I don't even recall hesitating when the King asked if I would help guide his son, to mold and shape him to a well mannered man.

After I agreed, he told me that I would have help in this conquest. That's where you came into play. When you walked up to me I had assumed you were much older at the time, you were very(and still are) large.

I never was one for sweet things, even now, but when I first saw your honey glazed eyes of determination, I wanted nothing more than to indulge in the taste. At that time I would've been elated to walk proudly around with cavity infested teeth, if It meant I could drink the syrup from your hive. You, Gladiolus, spoiled me into your web and unbeknownst to yourself, you left me there, entrapped and engulfed in feelings I couldn't even begin to understand until now. I didn't even know your name at the time.

Your skin was a beautiful bronze, matching your dark locks remarkably well. You had to be at least a foot and a half taller than I at the time. While I adjusted my glasses you stuck your hand out for me to grab, just as His Highness had done. Your hand was soft and rough. I could feel the calluses building up, but not quite there yet. I didn't want to let go, the feeling was addicting, and I wanted more.

The amazement for how far we've come now is endearing. Though most of my time now is used serving the Royal family. The times when I'm free you cater to my every desire. You possess a certain ability, my love. If ever I'm overthinking. You take me apart, piece by piece until I'm bare and vulnerable and you remind me of my worth. Every time you show me a part of myself I didn't even know existed. For that, I will always love you, my sweet honey.

Gladiolus, my love. Even as you sleep soundly next to me and I recall these memories. I fixate on the trails and tribulation we went through to get this far. Sometimes I wonder where the war will take us and if it will effect our chance to love peacefully, but when I find myself thinking back to that day. I time first laid my eyes on you...I know, that no matter what we face in the future, it will be worth it, every time.


End file.
